


"I had you at my fingertips"

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an armed man claimed that Dom and his team ruined his life.and the price for it went to far..</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I had you at my fingertips"

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ make sure to listen the the soundtrack to this movie labeled "paradox"  
> that is what its called on the original soundtrack if you can't find it go to the youtube channel named inceptionost that one is labeled "I've come back for you" if you read it at a normal pace or a little bit slower the music should fit in.
> 
> this is my very first death writing,sorry if it's bad please read/comment/and kudos

It had all happened so quickly...

In a blur everything at once.

It had started with the email but no one suspected it would turn out like this,anything but  _this_.

It was just a normal afternoon at work until they heard clattering outside the warehouse.

six or seven men with guns ran in. 

Arthur remembers the cold chill of the mans voice "You ruined my life..time to pay dearly."

A simple extraction job gone wrong and this happens...

gunshot rang out through the warehouse,as Cobb and Arthur jump up to disarm the men.

Arthur thought he had disarmed the man until he heard that last gunshot ring...

As Arthur looked over his shoulder to see Ariadne fall to the ground.

Everything became secondary,everyone just moving like a blur around him,everything dulled and faded out as Arthur looked at the seemingly lifeless figure of Ariadne.

Heart racing he ran passed everything and kneeled down beside her.

" _oh god no!"_

"Ariadne! can you hear me? Ariadne!!!"

It came out half scream half sob as Ariadne opened her eyes halfway looking up at the point man "Arthur..." she said slowly.

"Ari...I'm right here I Promise i won't leave."

Arthur said trying to hold back the sob in his throat,trying to stay calm.

"Arthur...you are the best person I've ever met..."

"yo-you to Ari..."

"I wish we could have gotten to know each other better..."

Arthur dropped his head to his chest fighting back the stinging tears in his eyes.

"Ariadne we still can you can get better w-" 

Arthur was cut short at the realization that his hand was right over her wound,blood seeping out through her shirt right where her heart was.

"Arthur?" 

"yes Ari?"

Arthur didn't hear her her breath was too restrained to speak clearly before she stopped breathing all together.

But he was certain she lipped the words  _I love you_...

His eyes grew wide " _no no no no!!! Ariadne."_

The warehouse was silent as the rest of the team finished off the men and all focused at the sad sight before them.

Arthur stared unblinking at her silently hoping this was a dream a horrible,terrible dream.

But deep down he knew it wasn't.

he knew she was dead...

Why? Why hadn't he listened all that training they had told him  _"don't get too attached to people,you may have to leave suddenly."_

But he couldn't help it,he couldn't help that he had gotten attached to this sweet,smart,charming girl.

He fought back the cry reaching up his throat.

" _you're the point man,you don't cry,not in front of everyone."_

But he couldn't help it,the tears stung his face as he let out a broken sob.

Cobb looked at him with a clear sense of what it feels like to lose someone.

To lose one of the few things that make you happy in this job,one of the few things you never had to let go of...gone.

He cautioned slowly " _should i go comfort him? should i stay back?"_ Cobb shook his head unknowingly.

Eames looked at him with pure pity,He loved playing with the point man. Teasing him saying he had no feelings or emotions when very clearly he was suffering from the worst one and human could feel.

It was really a mix of emotions simmering up and down inside Arthur. Feelings of Loss,sadness,grief and heartbreak.

He just sat on his heels sobs racking and shaking his small frame violently.

" _out of everyone why Ariadne!? why not me?..."_

Cobb walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't talk,he just put his hand there to let Arthur know he wasn't alone.

He looked at the lifeless body of the architect, noticing a small red die next to her.

" _Oh Arthur..."_ Cobb thought.

He had lost her,the one chance he had at making a good friend in this dimly light world.

The light he looked forward to seeing everyday. Answering all her questions and helping her with designs.

One of the few people who were actually interested in Arthur.

Gone.

 


End file.
